Escape
by xbluexbirdx69
Summary: six teenagers witness a murder during their senior class trip and now are on the run trying to get away from the killers just finished the story
1. Default Chapter

**Escape**

**The characters that are mainly in this story are going to be ved,cloe,ebony,and jay there are going to be others too but those are the main four. its about them going on a senior class field trip, witness a murder,and now are trying to runaway from the killers in a place where they have no clue where there going.  i hope you like!!!!!!**

"Shut-up I'm sick and tired of you running your mouth nobody even likes you so just shut your mouth," I screamed at the blonde two seats behind me.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it you think ever one cares what you think," the blond yelled back at me.

"I obviously don't care what people think about me, at least I don't have to dye my hair blonde just to fit in with people who only talk about you behind your back," I shot back to the so called blond

"You know what I'm sick and tired of your ------- mouth," the blonde said getting angrier.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it tell your daddy to hire a hit man," I said back to the girl.

"I can make that happen don't underestimate me," the blonde yelled to me. By this time the whole bus was looking at the two of us go back and forth this was going to be along trip to Hawaii.

"That's enough will the two of you just shut up it's five in the morning and we haven't even left the parking lot and you two are already arguing," My best friend Ved said to the two of us.

"Whatever," the blonde said taking out her lip-gloss and reapplying some more fusion pink to her lips. The bus soon pulled out of the parking lot and went on to the highway for about a 45 minute drive to closest airport.

"Thanks for the help back there we would have still been arguing if it wasn't for you," I said to Ved. Ved and I were sitting right by each other we were best friends since we were little.

"Don't worry about it the girl's a huge pain and everyone knows it," Ved said me.

"Didn't you go out with her when we were in the tenth grade," I said to Ved. Ved looked me in the eyes and then looked away. Her name was Gel the blonde she used to be our best friend, my best friend until she discovered guys, sex, money and make up.

"Yeah I did but then again she was our best friend until she hooked up with that senior our junior year. Ved was talking about Tom with out a doubt he was probably the hottest guy that went to our school last year. But then again he was probably the worst guy who went to our school last year. He went out with just about every girl and then talked about her it was horrible.

"Yeah I know what you mean," I said back to Ved.

"Hey Cloe" I turned around and looked to see who called me. It was my best friend Ebony we met our freshmen year and always hung out.

"Hey Ebony what's up" I said back to her she was sitting with her boyfriend Jay they were so cute together.

"Come sit back her I have to tell you something," Ebony said to me pointing to an empty sit right by her. I glanced at Ved he had his mp3 playing which meant _don't talk to me right know I'm daydreaming about my latest fantasy. _I got up from the seat and walked back to Ebony.

"So what's up," I said sitting down by Dave. Dave was the star of the soccer team and was also captain he was best in the state for track to but I have no clue what he ran in track.

"Omg guess what just happened Derrick broke up with Cindy because Cindy kept complaining that Derrick didn't buy her enough gifts and the like 2 minutes ago Derrick was like she's not even that good meaning you know what and I'm like are you serious, I felt so bad for Cindy because she like really did like him but then again she was just using him for the gifts he got her not that..." Ebony just went on and on and on.

"How do you hang out with her," Dave asked me. I don't know what it was but some how me and Ebony just balanced each other out for some strange reason.

"I have no clue" I said to Dave.


	2. Getting Somewhere

Getting Somewhere

About 2 hours later their about to land the plane Ved and Cloe are sitting right by each other talking and the same goes for Ebony and Jay.

"So what are we going to do when we land," I looked out the window to see the Pacific Ocean we were getting closer to the island

"To go get wasted like we always do, I know this secret place we can go to," Ved said to me looking me straight in the eyes.

"The last time I got drunk with you and your friends I got caught and thrown off the basketball team," I said to Ved.

"Yeah I never did say sorry for that did I," Ved said smirking at me.

I playfully hit him in the arm for what he said, he knew I was playing.

"How are we getting away from the chaperones," I asked him.

"Don't worry I already have it planed out," Ved said trying to reassure me.

"Fine," I said to him.

"Hey what are yal talking about," someone asked from behind us.

Ved and I instantly turned around to see who was talking. It was Ruby she had the biggest mouth in the entire school.

"Nothing Ruby," Ved and I both said at the same time.

"I'm coming too if not I'll rat your sorry ---- out and you'll spend the whole time talking to the chaperones and yourself," Ruby said out loud.

_The plane will be arriving in Honolulu in 5 minutes..._

"Fine I guess your coming," Ved said to Ruby

Ved turned around in his seat "this is going to be a long trip" Ved said out loud.

We finally got to where we pick our luggage up and saw everyone hanging out and talking the chaperons were trying to get everyone settled down but it was useless.

"Hey Ved who's going to go with us," I asked putting my suitcases down on the ground and looking around

"So far me, you, Jay, Ebony, and Slade but now with have to drag Ruby with us," Ved said to me.

"I can't stand them," I said out loud I was looking at Gel and Patsy and their little group of followers the acted like robots and were to preppy. Ved looked in the direction I was looking towards and started to grin.

"Yeah I know what you mean but, man you looked hot in those mini-skirts, why don't you wear them anymore," he asked joking around.

"Very funny Ved, very funny," I said not paying him any attention

Ebony and Jay walked over holding hands and playing around. "I can't till we leave to go to the hotel these shoes are killing me," Ebony said looking down at her shoes. She was wearing high heels.

"I can't wait to get there either," Jay said smirking at Ved like all guys do.

"What!" Ebony hit him with her elbow jabbing Jay in the stomach.

"Babe it was a joke!" Jay tried to say.

"Whatever," Ebony said to Jay.

"Check it out what are those losers doing here," Jay asked out loud.

We all turned behind to see who he was talking about. It was Ram and Siva we were surprised to see that Java wasn't with them.

"Jay you need to grow up gosh act your age sometimes," I said to Jay who wasn't paying me any attention.

"What do you think Ebs," Jay said to Ebony.

Ebony looked over at the two and turned her head quickly like she was ashamed "hey I think we're suppose to get on that bus right there let's go," Ebony quickly changed the conversation and walked out of the airport.

"What was that about," Ved asked us. Only I knew the truth behind everything, but if I ever told anybody it would be the end of...

"Hey Cloe come on we're going to be late," I turned around from where I was daydreaming and locked arms with Ved. I turned around to get a last glance of Ram and Siva but they weren't there they were gone.


	3. Bad Timing

**Bad Timing**

Cloe got on the bus and sat down by Ved.

"Cloe you okay," Ved asked looking at her.

"Didn't you see Ram and Siva," Cloe asked Ved.

"Yeah we were just talking about them, are you sure your okay," Ved asked smiling at Cloe.

"Shut-up Ved," Cloe said to Ved smiling.

"Hey how's you brother," Ved asked looking over to see a shy guy getting on the bus and sitting down in the first seat.

"You mean half-brother, what about him," Cloe asked him looking out the window ready for the bus to pull of and go to the hotel.

"Cloe he's your brother!" Ved said trying to get Cloe's attention.

"I don't like him okay, Ved I don't, I don't like the fact that my dad had an affair and I get stuck with some insecure little preppy shy guy, for a half-brother," Cloe said.

"Clo that's not fair," Ved said to Cloe.

"Whatever," Cloe said to Ved. Cloe looked at her half brother he was sitting by the window by himself. Pasty got on the bus and looked at the guy sitting by himself.

"Can I sit here," Patsy said smiling at the guy.

"Sure," he said to her.

"I'm Patsy," she said to him.

"I'm Brian," he said to her. They started talking and laughing.

Meanwhile

The bus pulled off and went to the hotel.

"Hey Cloe," Ved said to her, she looked over at Ved and smiled.

"Yeah," she said.

"We've known each other every since we were little and I was wondering if we…"

"What does she think she's doing," Cloe asked out loud.

"That stupid tramp out of all the people she went for my brother," Cloe said out loud again.

Ved was disappointed that was his only shot.

"I thought you didn't care about him I thought he was only your half-brother," Ved asked.

"Ved your right I should have watched out for him now switch seats," Cloe said to him.

"What are you talking about," Ved asked Cloe

"Switch seats with my brother I don't want him to get a bad name or anything just do it please," Cloe asked Ved.

"Fine," Ved said to her.

"Patsy let me seat with you," Ved said out loud it seemed the whole bus got quiet.

Patsy turned around "What did you say"

"Very funny new kid get up and go sit with your sister," Ved said to him.

Brian got up out of his seat and Ved sat down.

"Hey Ved I can't believe you wanted to seat with me…" Patsy said

"Pasty just be quite okay I don't like you or anything," Ved said to Patsy.

"Then why did you want to seat with me," Patsy asked Ved.

Ved looked out the window and saw the scenery pass by.

"Wait, do you have a crush on Cloe," Pasty asked Ved.

Ved turned his head back to Patsy in a heart beat.

"What did you say," Ved asked Pasty

"It's pretty obvious if you ask me," Patsy said to Ved looking him straight in the eye.

"What are you getting at Patsy," Ved asked Patsy cautiously.

"You and Cloe are almost like Dawson and Joey you two are soul mates meant to be together but you always have people getting in between you two, for example when we were in the tenth grade Cloe was head over heels for you,"

"No she wasn't," Ved said to Pasty

"Oh yes she was but you were to busy trying to get Gel to notice you and when she finally did it was too late you were over her and already had a crush on Cloe, but by that time she was over you, isn't it weird the way things work out like that," Patsy said smiling evilly at Ved.

"What do you want," Ved asked Patsy

"That's a good one, but how about this you scratch my back I scratch yours" Patsy said with the biggest grin on her face.


	4. What Just Happened?

**What Just Happened???**

**If you've read the story up to this point this is the main chapter you've been waiting for. It's pretty long I didn't want to have two chapters so take your time to read it. There might be some mistakes but I think its okay**

**Thanks!**

The bus pulled into the hotel parking lot and stopped in the front of the hotel. Everyone got off the bus and stood in the parking lot to wait for further instructions.

"I'm not going to do it Patsy," Ved told Patsy while getting his luggage from under the bus.

"Ved it's either that or I tell everyone you have a crush on Cloe," Patsy said with a smile on her face.

"Well go ahead tell everyone I have a crush on Cloe I know it's the truth," Ved told Patsy. Patsy got her luggage from under the bus and followed Ved to his group of friends.

"You wouldn't care if I did that to you," Patsy asked Ved putting her luggage down by Ved and looking over at him.

"Not at all," Ved told Patsy while looking around.

"Hey Patsy over here," Gel yelled to her friend.

"Your not too bad Williams, wish I got to know you awhile ago," Patsy told Ved. Patsy walked away but turned back around.

"Hey Ved," Patsy said yelling to him.

"What," Ved said turning back around to face Patsy.

"Look out for your girl," Patsy said to Ved carefully making sure nobody over heard her.

"Why," Ved yelled back to Patsy.

"Pasty, what are you doing come on," Gel yelled at her friend Patsy.

Patsy took one last look at Ved and turned around and walked over to her friends.

Ved was confused for the moment, but didn't think anything of it.

Cloe jumped on Ved's back and then got off.

"What was the about," Cloe asked Ved.

"What do you mean," Ved asked her.

"Patsy said just look out for you girl, what did she mean by that," Cloe asked Ved.

"Oh nothing, how did you hear that," Ved asked Cloe

"Ved I'm not deaf do you think I'm stupid or something gosh, oh by the way what were you going to say before you switched seats with my brother," Cloe asked Ved looking him in the eyes.

"I was going to ask if maybe me and you could start…" Ved was about to say

"HEY! What are my best friends in the whole entire world are up too, can't wait to have some fun!" Ruby said putting her arms around the two of them.

"Ruby shut-up your just a drag along nobody even wants you to come so just back off okay," Cloe said to Ruby pushing her hand off of her shoulder.

"Fine I'll talk to you later and don't think about leaving with out me," Ruby said to the two of them.

"What were you saying again," Cloe asked Ved.

"Never mind, I'll ask you later," Ved said to Cloe while picking up his luggage; and entering the hotel.

**Meanwhile**

"This is going to be so much fun, when everyone's done putting up their luggage upI wanteveryoneto meet in the lobby and then we're going to have some fun, but what ever you do don't make it look obvious, everybody knows what they do, okay see you in about 5-10 minutes," the girl said to the rest of her friends.

**Back to Cloe and Ved**

"Hello Mrs. White we're here to get are key," Ved said to the Chaperon.

"No boys and girls are allowed to room together sorry Ved," the chaperon said to Ved.

"But me and Jay are rooming together I just came to get the key he's out by the buses," Ved said.

"And plus me and Ebony are rooming together she's still in the bathroom fixing her make-up you know Ebony and how she starts going crazy with the hair and make up thing." Cloe said also to Mrs. White.

"Well I guess its okay her you go," Mrs. White handed the two keys each to Ved and Cloe.

"Thank you," Ved and Cloe both said in unison.

Jay and Ebony walked into the hotel to see Cloe and Ved walk into the elevator.

"Do you think they got the keys," Ebony said to Jay.

"Well Ebony I don't know I was just outside talking to you," Jay told Ebony

"Don't get smart Jay," Ebony said to him

"I wasn't," Jay said to Ebony

"Whatever, excuse me Mrs. White did Cloe already ask you for the key," Ebony asked her.

"Yes not to long ago she just went into the elevator I think," she said

"Thank you," Ebony said and walked toward the elevator with Jay

"See that's all you had to do," Ebony said to Jay.

Cloe and Ved walked into their room and put their things down.

"Wow look at the view, Ved" Ved put his luggage on the bed closer to the door and then walked to the window.

"Wow that is nice look at the ocean," Ved said to her.

"Yeah that's what I was talking about dummy," Cloe said to Ved walking away from the window.

"Hey where's my luggage at," Cloe asked Ved.

"Probably where you left it outside the door," Ved said to Cloe still looking out the window.

"Gee thanks a lot," Cloe said walking to the door.

She bent over and was about to lift the two suitcases up when somebody's cold hand touched her back.

"AHHHH!" Cloe, screamed.

Cloe turned around to see Jay and Ebony laughing so loud.

"What," Ved said running over to the door.

"Very funny you two," Cloe said to Jay and Ebony she lifted up her two suitcases and put them on the bed by the window.

"You two are a,"Ved said to the two that were still laughing.

"You would have done the same thing but seriously what the f you got on the elevator and didnt't tell us which floor," Jay said to Ved.

"You found it didn't you here's your key," Ved said handing Ebony the key.

"Meet us downstairs in 3 minutes," Ved said to the two of them.

Jay and Ebony went to the next door opened it up and went inside it.

"Hey Clo, I'm going down stairs to check things out come down to the lobby in a few minutes okay," Ved said looking over at Cloe she was sitting on the bed looking straight up at him.

"Yeah okay," Cloe said to him.

Ved closed the door and headed downstairs to find Slade and maybe one more person to go with them.

Cloe got up and went to the bathroom she turned the faucet on and rinsed her face and dried it off. She heard the phone ring and went to go pick it up.

"Hello…Hello?" she hung the phone up.

"Weird," she said to herself.

She opened up her luggage but then heard something at her door. She went to the door and tried opening it but it wouldn't budge.

"Hello is somebody out there," Cloe said out loud. She kept on trying to open the door but there was no use.

"Dit," she said to herself.

She heard the door unlock and then open up.

"Gel what are you doing," Cloe asked her.

"Patsy had this idea, to lock you in your room and I thought that's not fair, so I thought to help you out," Gel said to Cloe.

"Thanks," Cloe said walking out of the room and closing the door.

"You know what we've been really good friends for a long time, and I hope that this little silly thing wont get in the way between are friendship," Gel said smiling at Cloe

"Gel what the h are you talking about," Cloe said to Gel

They got into the elevator and pushed the bottom floor.

"Don't be silly, he said he already told you," Gel said starting to think she said something she wasn't suppose to say.

"What are you talking about," Cloe said to Gel again

"Patsy and Ved, he didn't tell you they were going out," Gel said looking really bad.

The elevator opened up and right in front of her she saw Ved kiss Pasty on the cheek and hug her.

"Well, Clo it was nice talking to you," Gel got off the elevator with a huge grin on her face.

Cloe got off the elevator and walked toward Ved.

"Hey you ready to go I've been waiting her for awhile everyone else it outside waiting," Ved told Cloe

"Is Patsy coming too," Cloe asked.

"No why would she," Ved asked Cloe looking her in the eye with a smile

"No reason lets go," Cloe said to Ved

Everyone was outside waiting for Cloe and Ved.

"Bout time you two showed up lets go I already got the cab," Slade said to the two.

Ebony, Jay, Cloe, and Ved got in the back and Slade got in the front.

"Wait," Patsy yelled to the cab.

"Hey Ved can I come to I really don't want to be stuck in this stupid hotel all day with Gel, she can get really bossy," Patsy said to him

"There really isn't any room left," Ved said to Patsy

"Please," Patsy said to Ved.

Ved opened the door and Patsy got in and sat on Ved's lap.

The cab pulled off really fast. "I can't stand you kids I have no clue why I stop for you your just a big pain," the cab driver said. He had a really heavy Italian accent.

Jay and Ebony started to make out in the back seat of the car.

"Oh gross Jay, Ebony this is not the time okay," Cloe said to the two.

"Hey Clo chill out it's like you never had some fun before," Slade said to Cloe

"Whatever," Cloe said to Slade.

"You have to admit Clo we've had our share of good times," Slade said to Cloe

"What is he talking about," Ved asked Cloe.

"Nothing," Cloe said to Ved.

"Come on tell us what happened Slade," Patsy said to him.

Slade was about to open his mouth and start to talk "if you tell anybody what we did I will beat your a so help yougod," Cloe said to Slade.

"Will you kids shut up!" the cap driver said to them.

The cab slowed down and stopped.

"Get out!" the driver said.

"Dude we're in like the middle of nowhere," Slade said.

"OUT!" he said again

Ved opened the door and let Patsy out. Everyone else got out of the car; Ved walked over to the driver and started talking to him. Ved backed away from the car and it sped off.

"What was that dude's problem," Slade said out loud.

"Hey you hear that," Ebony said out loud.

"Yeah it sounds like a waterfall," Cloe said.

"Let's go see it," Patsy said to everyone.

Ebony and Cloe walked off toward the sound of the waterfall. Followed by, Jay; and then Slade.

"So when are you going to tell her," Patsy said to Ved.

"I don't know every time I try to tell her how much I like her somebody always gets in the way," Ved said to Patsy.

"It must suck to like someone so much but never get the chance to tell them how you feel," Patsy said to him.

They kept walking and soon saw the waterfall it was huge and very beautiful.

"I don't like her," Cloe said to Ebony.

"Who," Ebony said to Cloe

"Patsy who do you think," Cloe said to her.

"Why she seems kinda nice," Ebony said to Cloe.

"Eb you can't tell anyone but I have a crush on Ved and I've had one for awhile," Cloe said to Ebony

"Ahh that's so sweet" Ebony said to her.

"Yeah, sure," Cloe said to her.

Ved walked up to Cloe and looked at her.

"Hey Cloe can we talk," Ved said to her.

"Yeah umm sure," Cloe said to him.

Ved led Cloe over to a nearby clearing and stared to talk. Cloe looked back over and saw Ebony give her the thumbs up.

"We've known each other every since we were little and I really like you, you don't know how much I do, but every time I like you, you either have a boyfriend or a crush on some other guy, I wanted to know if you would want to be my girlfriend since were going to the same college next year I thought this would be my last chance," Ved said to Cloe looking her in the eyes.

"Ved how could you I thought you were going out with Patsy!" Cloe said to Ved.

"What gave you that idea?" Ved asked Cloe.

"Gel told me…" Cloe started to say

"You're going to believe Gel over me?" Ved asked Cloe.

"You guys shut up," Slade whispered.

"What!" Cloe and Ved said out loud.

"Shut-up" Slade whispered again.

Ved and Cloe walked over to the others and looked to see what was going on.

"Get down," Jay said to them.

Everybody got down and looked to see what was happening.

"What took you so long," a guy with black hair said to a guy getting out of a taxi cab.

"I had to drop off some stupid kids out here," he said to the guy with the black hair.

"Do you have the stuff," the guy with the black hair asked him.

"No," the cab driver said.

Two guys with blond hair stepped out of the cab.

"FBI put your hands up" a guy with blond hair yelled out.

The guy with black hair turned around and then saw 3 guys with black hair his friends come out of a car.

"I don't think you should do that," the guy with black hair said.

The bad guys soon started firing shots at the FBI agents and soon they were dead.

Patsy was about to scream but Slade soon covered her mouth.

"Hey boss do you think we should have done that," a guy with black hair said.

"Wait he dropped off some kids didn't he," the boss said to the two other guys.

"Find those KIDS!" the boss yelled out loud.

Patsy, Slade, Jay, Ebony, Ved, and Cloe got up and started running.

"Over there!" the boss said.


	5. What Side Are You On?

Who's Side Are You On?

Sorry I haven't updated in almost 4 months

Cloe, Ebony, Ved, Jay, Slade and Patsy took off in different directions. Cloe, Ved, and Patsy kept on going straight meanwhile Ebony accidentally took a right followed by Jay and Slade.

"Where the hell are we going?" Patsy yelled to Cloe almost out of breath.

"Does it look like I have a map in my hands?" Cloe yelled to her pissed off.

"Hey we lost the others they aren't behind us anymore." Ved yelled to them.

"Too bad" Patsy said out loud

Ebony Jay and Slade kept up the pace until Eboney stopped to sit down.

"Eboney what the hell are you doing" Jay said looking at her girlfriend like she was crazy.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ebony asked looking at him.

"Eboney we're in a crisis right now we're in the middle of nowhere with murderers chasing after us with guns" Slade said getting antsy.

"I'm taking my wedges of these high heels are killing me," Ebony said nonchalantly.

You could hear somebody talking from a distance but you could barely hear them.

"Slade get down you hear that," Jay said motioning for them to get down.

Slade and Eboney got down and started to listen to somebody's conversation.

"Joe's going to kill us when we tell them those kids got away," a guy with a deep voice said to the other guy.

Jay looked in-between some bushes and there they were two diesel guys in suites they looked like they could handle themselves.

"What Joe doesn't know won't hurt him" a guy with blonde messy hair said to the other guy.

The guy with the deep voice and brown hair pulled out a cigarette and started smoking it.

"What are we going to do with those kids there out there somewhere" the guy with blonde hair said to the other guy.

"Who cares I hope they go to the cops that way we know who they are," the brown haired guy said.

"That's true lets get out of here we got more work to do than chase a bunch of kids around" the blonde hair guy said to the other.

The guy with brown hair threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped on it to find a piece of paper on the ground.

"Look what I found" he said to his friend.

It was the schedule of what the seniors were going to do when they were in Hawaii:

Thursday  
Get to hotel at 11:30  
Have lunch in the hotel 11:30-12:30  
FreeTime 1:00-5:00  
Dinner atChai's Island Bistro5:30-7:00  
Check in at the hotel by8:00  
Curfew at 1:00

Friday  
Breakfast at 8:00-9:00  
Hanauma Bay 9:30-11:30  
Lunch TBA11:30-12:30  
Free Time12:30-2:00  
Marine Preserve 2:30-5:00  
Dinner at Hy's Steakhouse5:30-7:00  
Report to the hotel by 7:45  
Curfew at1:00

Saturday  
Breakfast at 8:00-9:00  
Waikiki Aquarium9:30-11:30  
Lunch at Aquarium 11:30-12:30  
Waikiki Beach 1:00-5:00  
Dinner at Tiki's Grill&Bar 5:30-7:00  
Reportto hotel by 8:00  
Curfew at 1:00

Sunday  
Breakfast8:00-9:00  
Pearl Harbor 9:30-11:30  
Lunch at Pearl Harbor 12:30-1:30  
Iolani Palace 2:00-5:00  
Dinner at Tavola Tavola 5:30-7:00  
Report to hotel by8:00  
Curfew at 1:00

Monday  
Breakfast8:00-9:00  
Diamond Head State Monument 9:30-11:30  
Lunch Le Bistro11:30-12:30  
Dolphin Encounter Program 1:00-4:00  
Go to hotel to back4:30-5:00  
Depart Honolulu by 6:45

On the piece of paper it had the hotel's name and also who the schedule belonged to.

"Well it looks like Slade Miller is just out of luck," the guy with brown hair said laughing.

The guy with blonde hair took the paper and read it.

"I guess were going to have to go to the Kahala Mandarin Oriental on 5000 Kahla Avenue," he said also laughing.

"Very good hotel might I say five stars," the guy with brown hair said.

"I guess we can do some research on the kid lets go" the guy with blonde hair said to him.

The two of them walked away and still carried on a conversation into the distance.

Eboney felt a hand on her back and screamed out in horror.

Cloe and Ved started to laugh together because of the look on her face.

"What the hell were you doing," Ebony yelled to Cloe.

"I owed you one" Cloe said with a grin on her face.

"We found a road come on follow us," Patsy said to everyone feeling like the odd one out automatically.

"What are we going to do we can't go back to the hotel," Slade said to everyone.

"Wrong you can't go back to the hotel that's not our problem," Eboney said only thinking of herself.

"Ebony we're all in this together no matter what," Jay said to her.

"Jay's right we need to stick together" Patsy said to everyone.

Patsy looked at Cloe with a sympathy look on her face but all Cloe did was roll her eyes and look in a different direction.

"Cloe do you have a problem with me because I never did anything to …" Patsy didn't get the chance to finish her sentence a bullet went straight into her.

"Patsy!" Ebony yelled out.

Patsy laid motionless on the cold ground nobody knew what to do. More shots started to go off around them. Everyone started to crouch down.

"We have to go" Slade yelled to everyone.

"What about Patsy?" Ebony yelled to them.

"We have to go there's nothing we can do," Slade said back to her.

"He's right" Ved started running towards where he knew the road would be followed by the others. In about 3 minutes they got to the road and walked in the middle in case a car would come by.

"Hey where's Slade?" Cloe asked everyone.

Slade was nowhere to be seen it was like he just vanished.

"He was right behind me" Ebony said in disbelief.

"Do you think they got him what happens if they got him, do you think he would tell on us, Slade wouldn't do that would he? He couldn't do that that would be mean but then again…what about Patsy do you think she's dead…" Cloe ended up slapping Ebony.

"God just shut up every things going to be fine" Cloe said hugging her best friend.

"Hey there's Slade right there" Jay said pointing to him if was a lot farther in front of them.

They walked up to him and everyone went silent.

"Where the hell were you" Ved said to Slade.

"I got lost sorry" Slade said

"Whatever hey Ved where do we go from here" Ebony said to him.

"I guess we ask them for a ride" Ved said looking at a truck coming towards them.

"What if those are the bad guys" Cloe said to everyone.

Nobody really thought about that but it was too late the truck was already close enough for them to be seen.

"Hey I'll do the talking" Cloe said to everyone.

The truck started to slow down and Cloe walked up the truck. The truck's windows were really tinted the window slowly started to come down.

"What you kids doing out here in the middle of nowhere," the guy said to her.

"Well sir I could ask the same question," Cloe said to him.

"That is true but see me and my friend here was just coming back from mudding," he said to Cloe with an evil grin on his face.

"Oh well could you take me and my friends back with you, you see where on our senior class trip and we kinda got lost from the others," Cloe said to him.

"You're a long way from the city," he said to her.

The guy was making Cloe feel very insecure. Ved walked over to Cloe and started to talk to them.

"Do you think it would be okay if me and some of my friends hitched a ride with you back to the city," Ved said to him.

"Yeah of course," the man said looking at Cloe while he was talking to Ved.

"Thanks" Ved said to him he pulled Cloe towards the back of the truck followed by Slade, Jay and Ebony.

The truck started to go and pick up some more speed.

"Clo you okay" Ved asked her he put his arm around her and she tilted her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine it was just a little weird," Cloe said to him and every one else.

"What was weird," Ebony said putting on her wedges that she had taken off awhile ago.

"Nothing maybe it was just me but that guy looked really familiar," Cloe said to them.

"Oh that happens to me all the time," Ebony said out loud.

The rest of the ride was just mainly debating whether or not they should tell the police, and finally Jay told everyone about what the two guys said. Cloe started to look around and started to realize they were nowhere near where they were supposed to be.

"Ved" Cloe said to him.

"What's up" Ved said looking at her. He thought to himself she was beautiful but that he would never get his chance to be with her.

"We aren't going in the right direction," Cloe said to him.

Everyone looked around and Cloe was right they were nowhere near the city they were closer to the beach.

"Your right what should we do," Jay said to them.

"I say we stay right here this is are best shot of at least getting somewhere," Slade said in more of a pushy way.

"I say we jump off," Cloe said to them.

"Cloe what the hell are you talking about?" Slade said to her.

"Think about it Slade we were in the middle of nowhere and then some truck comes to pick us up and he even said he was coming back from mudding do you see any mud on this truck," Cloe said back to him.

"Maybe he went four wheeling or something I say we stay on," Slade said getting mad.

"Look around Slade were nowhere near the city were not even close," Cloe said back to him.

"I'm with Cloe lets just ask them where they're going and see if they're even going to the city," Ved said out loud.

"No way then they'll think we're on to them," Cloe said.

"This isn't a game Cloe," Slade said giving Cloe a mean look.

"I'm not trying to make it one," Cloe said looking Slade in the eye.

The truck came to a hard stop which flung Jay and Eboney to the front of the truck towards Cloe, Ved, and Slade.

"Where the hell are we," Ebony said out loud.

They were outside of a little shack called Roxie's Fish and Chips.

"I'm not going to find out," Cloe said jumping out the back of the car followed by everyone else including Slade. They followed Cloe down to the beach where they could blend in with other people.

"We shouldn't have done that," Slade said to them.

"We just did," Cloe said to him.

"You bunch of asshole's you left me here with a bunch of losers" Ruby said to them.

"Just be glad you didn't come," Eboney said to her.

"Whatever anything exciting happened witnessed any murders," Ruby asked making a joke.

Everyone looked at her like _is this girl serious?_

"Eww look at all the wannabe's," Gel said walking over to the little group. She was wearing a pink bikini as was the other two girls.

"Where's Patsy at I have to fill her in with what just happened," Gel said to them she looked at Cloe and smiled.

"Oh Ved how are you and Patsy doing how long have you two been going out?" Gel said smiling.

"You thought it would be funny to tell Cloe I'm going out with Patsy just to get back at Cloe but you were wrong I caught you in that lie, got anymore?" Ved asked her.

"Whatever like I care, but where's Patsy?" Gel said to them again.

Everyone looked around wondering who was going to say something but nobody said anything.

"Fine don't tell me anything," Gel said pissed of and walked back over to where her little group was.

"Alright everyone get back on the bus we're going back to the hotel," a chaperon yelled to everyone.

"What are we going to do?" Cloe said to them.

"What are you talking about," Ruby asked them.

"Nothing mind your god damn business," Eboney said to her.

"Hey I'm going to get something to drink," Slade said to them.

"Okay we'll tell them to wait," Ved said to him.

Everyone got on the bus and waited for Slade to get back on. The bus departed to leave to go to the hotel. The group talked about what they're were going to do but they didn't know that they were being followed or watched they didn't even see it coming…


	6. It's Too Late

It's too late…

Somebody isn't telling the truth, somebody's already dead, and somebody has it out to get the rest of them one way or another…

Everybody got situated at the hotel and started to get ready to go to dinner at the Chai's Island Bistro. Cloe and Ved were in the room changing into some formal clothes since it was a nice place to eat. Ved was already dressed in some khaki's and a blue button up t-shirt and Cloe was still in the bathroom putting her little black strapless dress on.

"Ved what are we going to do we have to go tell somebody," Cloe said still in the bathroom.

"You heard what Jay said the minute we go tell the cops there going to know it's us," Ved said back to her.

"I still don't think it was safe to come back to the hotel they might be on to us," Cloe said you could tell she was scared by the tone of her voice.

"Don't worry Clo I'll be here to protect you," Ved said in a caring voice.

Cloe opened the door to the bathroom and looked at Ved.

"Shut up!" Cloe said in a joking way.

"I need your help you have to zip me up," Cloe said to Ved turning around and holding her hair up.

Ved got off of the bed and went into the bathroom; he took a glance of Cloe in the mirror. She looked gorgeous in the black dress and high heels. He slowly zipped her dress up taking his time until he got to the very top. Cloe turned around with a smile on her face and looked into Ved's bluish green eyes. They stood there looking into each other's eyes. Ved slowly lend in to kiss her, but she backed away from him.

"I can't," Cloe said it was barely a whisper.

"Yes you can," Ved said to her.

He pulled her close to him his hands were on her hips. He leaned in again this time to meet Cloe's soft lips. Cloe opened her mouth a little too met Ved's tongue they kept on kissing with each kiss deepening it. Ved picked up Cloe and put her on the bathroom counter as they kept on kissing. There was a knock at the door. Cloe and Ved kept on kissing each other without a care in the world.

"Cloe when somebody knocks you usually…" Eboney said.

Ebony looked at Cloe and Ved as the looked at her.

"Omg I am so sorry I didn't know umm okay well I'm going to go so you to can finish I mean…bye!" Ebony said looking like an idiot. Ebony walked out the room and shut the door.

"Are they coming" Jay asked Eboney as she walked out the room closing the door.

"Yeah," Eboney said to him.

"Well?" Jay said again to her.

"You see Ved had this really ugly shirt on and Cloe thought it was ugly so now there looking for a new one," Ebony said trying to come up with a decent lie.

"That's my brother for you, hey ved" Jay said knocking on the door.

Eboney pushed him away from the door real quick.

"What the hell are you doing," Ebony said to him.

"Well I was going to tell him I had an extra button up," Jay said confused.

"I'm sure they can handle it come on right now," Eboney said pulling her boyfriend away.

"Well I guess the secrets out now," Ved said looking at Cloe.

"That's not true Eboney can keep a secret if she wants to," Cloe said to Ved getting down from the counter.

Ved looked at Cloe.

"Okay I guess your right," Cloe said with a smile.

"Hey Ved," Jay started to say as he knocked on the door.

Cloe and Ved looked at the door.

"Well we better get out of here before Eboney tells anybody else." Ved said to Cloe.

"Yeah you're right," Cloe said going towards the door.

Ved opened the door and shut it right in Cloe's face. He opened it up with a smile on his face.

"You know I was just joking I wouldn't treat me girlfriend like that," Ved said to Cloe.

"Wow Ved William's girlfriend what an honor," Cloe said smiling.

Ved put his arm around Cloe as the walked towards the elevator. They waited for the door to open. Ved kissed Cloe on the lips and then the door to the elevator opened.

The two bad guys were right there in front of them looking them dead in the eye but Cloe and Ved didn't notice anything about it they never saw them.

"Hey thanks for giving us a ride back," Cloe said with a smile.

The two guys started walking towards them not letting them get pass.

"We really should be leaving," Cloe said feeling awkward.

"You two aren't going anywhere," the guy with brown hair said to them.

"What?" Ved said to them.

"We know you were there if you come with us now we might not hurt you later," the guy with blonde hair said.

"You mean it's you, but you gave us a ride" Cloe said to them.

"You think your pretty smart for telling everybody to jump off of the truck don't you," the guy with blonde hair said.

The guy with brown hair went to grab Cloe but instead Ved grabbed her hand and started to run towards the stairs. Ved pushed the door open and started running down the stairs with Cloe locked in-between his fingers. Cloe looked up the stairs they were getting closer. Cloe ended up tripping because of her high heels; Ved was there to catch her.

"Come on," Ved said to her. Ved looked at the signs only 2 more flights to go but they were already getting tired.

"Cloe, Ved hurry up," Slade yelled to them.

Cloe and Ved finally got down to the last staircase to see everyone already down there.

"Come on," Jay said to them.

"Cloe wait," Brian yelled to his sister.

Cloe started to turn around to go back to her brother.

"Cloe what are you doing," Ved yelled to her the others kept running.

"It's my brother," Cloe said to Ved.

"Brian come on!" Cloe yelled to her brother. The bad guys were getting to close.

Brian ran after his sister and caught up to them. Now they were running the busy streets of Honolulu.

"Come back here you kids," a bad guy yelled out to them.

"Over here," Slade yelled out to Cloe, Ved, and Brian.

The rest of them were already in a taxi waiting on them. Brian got in the front seat with Slade. Cloe and Ved got in the back. They shut the door and the cap pulled off. The bad guys were left in the middle of the road with disappointed and angry looks on their face. Cloe was sitting on Ved's lap a little on uncomfortable.

"Cloe I love that black dress," Gel said to her.

Cloe looked up to see if she was just hearing things.

"Gel what the hell are you doing her," Cloe said in disbelief.

"Well you see Ebony was completing me on my Steven madden wedges that I got yesterday when all of a sudden Slade yelled out there here, there here and that's when everybody started to run and Ebony grabbed my arm," Gel said with a smile on her face.

"You just had to grab her didn't you Ebony," Cloe said shaking her head.

"It was one of those reflexes like the time…" Eboney didn't even finish.

"Shut up don't you guys get it those guys aren't chasing us because were wearing the latest Steven Madden wedges, they're after us because they know we saw something," Slade said.

"That is like so not my fault I got dragged into this just like Brian did we like never saw anything," Gel said to everyone.

"That's it pull the cab over Gel your getting out," Cloe said to her.

"Don't listen to her," Slade said to the cab driver.

"Where are we going," Ved said to Slade.

"My parents own this cute little beach house just north it's called Kailua or something like that the cab driver knows were it is," Ebony said to everyone.

"Excuse me but how much farther," Slade said to the cab driver.

"A few more minutes," he said.

"Omg I'm so hungry," Gel said out loud.

"And we aren't," Cloe said to her.

"Well I am," she said back to her in a snobby attitude.

"Well all you're going to do is throw it back up," Cloe said a little too harshly.

"Cloe" Slade said to her a little disappointed.

"That was just a little too harsh even for Gel," Ved said to her.

Gel put her head down and didn't say anything for the whole ride over to the beach house.

Everyone got out of the car while Jay paid for the ride.

"Thanks," he said to the cab driver.

"Wow this place is huge," Brian said out loud.

"You should see the penthouse in New York it has a better view this is nothing my parent never come here anymore I use to love this place," Ebony said to everyone.

Eboney typed in the password that was by the gate. The gate slowly opened up to reveal the size of the house.

"I stopped coming her when my parents died, it just brought back to many memories," Ebony said you could hear her tone change she was no longer the loud snobby Eboney but the caring one. They walked up to the house as Eboney looked for the key under a matt; she pulled it out and unlocked the door. The view was breath taking nobody said a word; Ebony turned the lights on to the house one by one.

Everyone got settled into the new place Brian ordered pizza and some drinks. Jay and Eboney were in a room goofing off together doing what "boyfriends and girlfriends do when no parents are around". Gel, Brian, and Slade were watching TV while Cloe and Ved were in the kitchen talking.

"What's going to happen to us Ved" Cloe asked fixing something to drink.

"What do you mean," Ved asked Cloe.

"We can't run forever," Cloe said to him.

"We sure as hell can try," Slade said sitting on the couch eating pizza.

Cloe laughed at his remark.

"Cloe I need to ask you something," Ved said seriously.

"What" Cloe asked him.

"Have you noticed something about Slade" Ved asked her in a whisper.

"Yeah like that time he just got lost out of nowhere, and then that other time he decided to get a drink, and then he told us to hurry up when we were running down the stairs how did he even know that was us," Cloe said whispering back to him.

"That's what I was talking about," Ved said whispering back.

Slade walked into the kitchen to get another slice of pizza.

"What are you love birds talking about," Slade said his mouth full with pizza.

"What" Cloe and Ved said together.

"Eboney told me," Slade said to them.

"Eboney told you what," Eboney said walking out the room with Jay right behind her.

"Nothing," Slade said walking out the bathroom with a pizza and beer.

"Hey Eboney where's the bathroom," Cloe said to her.

"I'll show you," Slade said to Cloe putting his food down on a table.

Cloe followed Slade upstairs to where the bathroom was supposed to be. Slade opened the door and Cloe walked in Slade shut the door behind her.

"Slade this isn't a bathroom, it's a bedroom get a straight," Cloe said.

Cloe turned around to meet Slade's lips. Cloe pushed him off of her.

"What the hell are you doing," Cloe said to him.

"Well I was trying to kiss you," Slade said to her. He moved forward and kissed her again.

"Slade," Cloe said more forcefully this time.

"Listen Clo, I like you and I know you still like me so drop that loser your with now and go back out with me," Slade said to her.

"I'm going out with Ved he's suppose to be your best friend," Cloe said.

"So what all he wants is some ass and you know it," Slade said.

"Isn't that funny when I was going out with you that's what he told me," Cloe said to him.

"It's because he had a crush on you when we were going out," Slade said to her.

"And besides if I wanted ass I'd go to Gel but I want a relationship with you," Slade said to her. With that said Slade kissed her again and Cloe didn't do anything. Cloe pulled away real quick.

"I can't I have a boyfriend," Cloe said.

After she said those words the power went out, screams echoed throughout the house…


	7. There's Nowhere To Run

…There's Nowhere Too Run

The whole house was pitch dark you couldn't even see what was right in front of you. Eboney and Gel kept on screaming and there was nothing anybody could do because you couldn't even see.

Cloe held on tight to Slade scared for her life.

"Slade what's happening," Cloe asked him terrified.

"They know we're here," Slade said not even scared.

"Slade I'm scared," Cloe said to him.

"Don't worry they know not to come upstairs," Slade said to her still in the dark.

"What do you mean," Cloe said to him.

"You think I lead you to this room just because I wanted to kiss you, no you were wrong this whole thing was a set up," Slade said to her.

"Slade…you're scaring me," Cloe said backing away from him.

Slade grabbed her hand "What are you talking about Clo," Slade said to her in a weird tone of voice.

You could hear the other doors opening up and slamming shut. Slade pulled Cloe back to him she was against his chest.

"Shhh," Slade said to her very quietly.

You could since somebody was near the door and it scared the hell out of Cloe. She buried her head in Slade's chest.

Downstairs

"Okay everybody listen up we need to find out where everybody is just stay calm," Jay said to everybody.

"I'm here," Ved said out loud followed by others.

"Me too," Brian said.

There was a pause nobody said anything.

"Eboney," Jay said out loud.

"Eboney where are you," Jay said a little louder this time.

"Gel's not here either," Brian said to everybody.

"Where's Cloe," Ved said out loud.

"Cloe and Slade are upstairs she should be fine she has Slade," Jay said to him.

"Eboney" Jay said again.

Jay didn't know what to do it was pitch black and he couldn't find his girl and Gel was also gone nobody knew where they were.

Upstairs

"Do you think they're gone," Cloe whispered to him.

"Yeah," Slade said to her.

"Clo I can get you out of here if you want me too," Slade said to her.

"Slade what are you talking about," Cloe said to me.

"Hey Cloe, Slade you okay," Ved said to them.

"Yeah," Cloe said to him.

Ved opened the door and started to talk to them but he didn't see how close they were because it was too dark.

"Is Eboney up here," Ved said to them.

"No why," Slade asked him.

"Because we can't find her have you heard Gel," Ved asked them.

"No where are they," Cloe asked nervously.

"We don't know," Ved said to them.

"Follow me downstairs we have to talk about what we're going to do," Ved said to them.

Cloe followed Ved's voice and she actually bumped into him.

"Sorry," Cloe said to him.

"It's okay," he said to her.

Cloe held Ved's hand as they walked down the stairs, while Slade held her other hand.

"Okay we obviously don't know where Eboney and Gel are we need to find out what were going to do," Jay said to them.

"Eboney can be a big baby at times she's probably hiding in another room," Slade said to them.

"He does have a point," Cloe said.

"Eboney you can come out now," Slade said out loud.

"They got Gel not you," Slade said.

"That's not funny," Brian said to him.

"I wasn't laughing," he said back to him.

The light turned on and the room was finally lit. Eboney came through the back door and everybody was looking at her.

"Where were you," Jay asked her.

"What does it look like," Eboney asked Jay.

"Eboney your soaking wet," Jay said moving towards Eboney.

"I fell when I was trying to turn the lights back on the fuse must have broken or something," Eboney said to everyone.

"Are you okay," Brian asked her.

"Yeah why," Eboney said to him.

"You look out of breathe," Cloe said to her.

"Well the next time the power goes out I'll leave yal in the dark how about that," Eboney said to them in a snobby attitude.

"Sorry we asked," Ved said to her.

Jay hugged Eboney very tightly.

"What was that for," Eboney said smiling.

"I thought you got kidnapped," Jay said to Eboney.

"Wait what are you talking about," Eboney said to everyone.

Everyone looked away trying not to make eye contact with Eboney.

"Gel's not here," Brian said her.

"What do you mean Gel's not here," Eboney said a little scared.

"Somebody took her," Cloe said to her.

"Are they going to bring her back," Eboney said.

"We don't know," Jay said to her.

"Hey look at this," Slade said to everybody.

It was a note that was left on the counter:

_If you every want to see your friend again_

_Go to the pier and wait for us there_

_Don't bring any cops or tell anybody_

_Or you'll never see your friend again._

Slade read the letter to everybody and then everybody went quite.

"Good thing nobody liked her right I think we should just leave Honolulu and never come back," Cloe said to everybody.

"We can't do that," Brian said to her.

"I know," Cloe said in a mean voice.

"I guess were going to go to the pier." Jay said to everybody.

Everybody started to walk outside towards the road.

"Hey we can use the car that's in the garage," Eboney said to them.

"Alright we'll wait out here," Ved said to them.

Slade and Eboney stayed inside finding the keys.

"Oh shit it's freezing out here," Cloe said out loud.

Cloe went back inside in hopes that Eboney would have a jacket or something.

"Hey Eboney do…" Cloe started to say but stopped when she heard Slade and Eboney yelling at each other.

"What the hell were you thinking," Eboney said to him slapping him in the process.

"You were supposed to get Cloe that's the reason why we set this thing up in the first place," Eboney said to him again. Slade rubbed his face from where Eboney slapped him.

"Look Cloe's not dumb she's on to me, you're her best friend you set her up you know more about her than me," Slade said to her.

"What do you mean she's on to you," Eboney said.

"I heard her and Ved talking about me they know," Slade said.

"I guess we're going to have to get rid of him, but if Cloe starts to talk I swear to god are asses are going down for this shit, know got start the car up and I'll think about how the fuck we're going to get out of this," Eboney said to him.

Cloe turned away and went back out side.

"Hey Clo what's up," Slade said to her like nothing happened he had the keys in his hand and went towards the car.

"Nothing, you," Cloe said to him.

All Slade did was grin at her and started the SUV up. Everybody got in followed by Eboney who grabbed a coat and also a book bag. Slade backed out of the driveway and made his way on to the road.

"Hey Eb what's in the bag," Cloe said to her.

"Nothing just the essentials," Eboney said smiling at her as she turned around in her seat to answer her.

Cloe didn't know what to do. She knew she couldn't tell Ved because Ved and Slade were best friends long before Ved every liked Cloe so he would automatically take Slade's side. She couldn't tell Jay because Jay and Eboney were going out and he would think Cloe's crazy. But the only person she could tell was her half brother Brian…


	8. Where The Hell Are We Going To Go

Where The Hell Are We Going?

Slade was driving the huge SUV while Eboney was in the passenger seat talking to him about where to go. Jay and Ved were in the first row of the SUV cracking jokes about stupid things while Brian and Cloe sat in the last seat in silence.  
"Brian," Cloe tried to whisper to him but not getting his attention.  
"Psst…Brian," Cloe said again this time her brother looked at her.  
"What's up Cloe," Brian said out loud.  
Cloe glanced in the front of the car to see if they heard her and there was Slade looking at Cloe in the mirror of the car.  
"So did you and Gel hook up before she disappeared," Cloe said trying to change the subject because she knew Slade was looking at her.  
"Well you know, Gel's the type of girl..."  
Cloe glanced at the mirror and saw that Slade wasn't looking at her so she changed the subject.  
"I think Slade and Eboney are leading us into an ambush," Cloe whispered to her brother.  
"What are you crazy," Brian said to his sister.  
"Brian you have to go along with me on this one I heard Eboney and Slade talking there going to set us up," Cloe said to him whispering again.  
"Cloe are you okay," Brian said grinning at her.  
"Brian this isn't a game they're setting us up," Cloe said.  
Brian looked at Cloe and he could tell that she wasn't joking around. The look in her eyes was of pure terror of what was going to happen next.  
"Well sis what do you want me to do," Brian said to her.  
"I want you to have my back," Cloe said to him.  
"You know I always will no matter how different we are," Brian said to her holding his hand out.  
They shook their hands together and turned towards everybody else.  
"Hey Clo you can't sit by your boyfriend anymore or something," Ved said to Cloe turning around in his seat.  
Cloe smiled at him, "Well I would but why should I move"  
Ved got up out of his seat and went one row behind him and switched with Brian. Cloe rested her head on his shoulder and started to talk to him.  
"Ved why do you think they want to meet us at the pier," Cloe asked him.  
"Maybe they want to kill us all so we won't be able to tell anyone what happened that fateful afternoon in the woods or maybe they want us to join there cult and drink the punch," Ved said laughing at his little joke.  
"Good one Ved," Jay said turning around in his seat.  
Eboney looked back at all them and had a smile on her face, the kind of smile when you know what's about to happen but nobody else does.  
"Or maybe we've been set up by somebody in this very car and there out to get us for no reason," Brian said looking at Cloe who looked back at him.  
"What are you talking about," Eboney said looking at him.  
"Well just think about for all we know Cloe could have planned this whole thing out just because she didn't like Gel and she's just making it look like she doesn't know what's about to happen. Or maybe it was all Slade's idea maybe he didn't like the fact that he couldn't get Cloe back so he planned it out and if you think about it after Patsy got shot what took him so long to run out of the woods and then when everybody else was thinking about jumping off of that truck Slade was the only one who said not to, and now we're going straight into an ambush…" Brian said but was cut off by Slade.  
"Brian go fuck yourself," Slade said to him.  
"Shut up he has a point, keep going Brian," Eboney said to him with a smile on her face.  
"Hey it could have been Ved I mean if you think about it he is the one who set this whole thing up he planned it he planned everything down to the cab driver." Brian stated.  
Cloe slowly motioned off of her boyfriend and sat back up in the seat.  
"Well Brian what about me and Jay," Eboney said having an evil smile on her face.  
"You could have done it maybe you and Jay are working for somebody…" Eboney glanced at Slade who glanced back at her.  
"Maybe you and Jay are doing this because somebody told you too," Brian said to her. Everybody started to look around the car to see who was lying.  
"Oh and what about you Brian," Eboney said to him.  
"What do you mean," Brian said to her.  
"You're the only one who wasn't there when it happed, yet you know every single detail, and to come to think about it I didn't see you at the beach but wait I did see you come into the hotel mighty late," She said to him all he did was look back at her. The rest of the drive to the pier was in silence nobody knew who they could trust anymore Cloe thought she could trust her brother but now she wasn't too sure of herself.  
They pulled up to where they were suppose to met the guys and Slade parked the car in a parking spot by a Surfboard and Jet Ski Rental Area. Everybody got out of the car and started to walk towards the pier. They went over to where a bench was and Cloe and Eboney automatically sat down. Brian leaned against the wood of the pier and looked out to see the ocean followed by Slade doing the same thing. Jay and Ved just stood a distance away from everybody just talking.  
"Man I would give anything to surf those waves out there," Ved said out loud trying to break the silence.  
"Me too," Slade said out loud.  
"This is stupid we all think somebody's out to get us how about we stick together no matter what," Eboney said to them.  
"She's right plus after all this is over I'm going to need to go to a physiatrist fast," Cloe said.  
Everybody laughed at her remark and the tension was no long there. Everybody waited for what seemed like forever.  
"Where are these people at," Brian said out loud.  
"I don't know but they need to hurry up," Jay said looking around.  
Brian turned to look at the ocean but instead looked at the car but saw something he didn't want to see.  
"Oh shit," Brian said looking over at the SUV.  
"What now," Cloe said to him.  
"There at are car," Brian said out loud.  
Everybody turned to look at the car, it looked like there were looking inside the car to see if anybody was in there.  
"HEY," Slade yelled to them.  
Eboney looked at him like he was crazy, "What the hell are you doing"  
The guys looked at all the kids over there on the pier.  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING," Slade yelled to them. The guys looked over at Slade and motioned for them to come down.  
"Do you think we should go," Eboney said to them.  
"We didn't come all this way to look at the view," Slade said walking in the direction towards the car.  
"He's right," Brian said catching up to him.  
"Come on Jay let's go," Eboney said to him grabbing his hand and walking with them.  
"I'm scared," Cloe said to her boyfriend.  
"Don't worry about it," Ved said putting his arm around her.  
Soon everybody caught up to Slade and Brian and headed to the car they were close enough from them but a good distance away.  
"We want are friend back," Slade said to them automatically taking the leadership role.  
"You want your friend back okay but lets make a swap," The guy with blond hair said to him.  
"What the hell are you talking about give us Gel back," Brian said stepping in.  
"You'll get your friend back on one condition," The guy with dark hair said to them.  
"Oh and what's that you want us to bake you some cookies," Eboney said to them.  
The two guys laughed at her joke but soon got serious.  
"No we already got people doing that," The guy with blond hair said.  
"Then what do you want so we can get are friend back," Cloe said to them.  
"We want you," The guy with dark hair said to her looking her straight in the eyes.  
Cloe's heart dropped she didn't know what to say she was terrified.  
They guy with dark hair pulled out a gun.  
"Now I hope there won't be any problems," The blond hair guy said also pulling out a gun.  
"We aren't going to switch anybody around so you can kiss are ass and give us Gel before we go tell the cops," Eboney said to them.  
"You know what I don't like you, you talk too much," The guy with dark hair said to them.  
What just happened next went so fast you couldn't even remember what happened. The guy with dark hair pulled the trigger of the gun that he aimed at Eboney. Jay pushed Eboney out of the way but it was too late.  
"You fucking asshole's that wasn't in the script," Eboney said pissed off she got up and dusted herself off.  
"Jay get up," Eboney said to her boyfriend.  
Eboney looked down to see Jay wasn't moving.  
"What the fuck you used a real gun," Eboney said to the bad guys.  
"Oppps," the guy with dark hair said with a smile on his face.  
"Jay get up," Eboney said to her boyfriend she dropped to her knees about to cry.  
"Jay," Eboney said she started to cry and looked at the two bad guys all they were doing was smiling.  
"Eboney, Eboney the first rule you ever learned was not to get attached to people," The guy with dark hair said.  
Eboney didn't know what to do she took a glance at her boyfriend and then reached in her bag to pull out a gun and aimed in at the dark haired one, all he did was smile.  
"Eboney give me the gun," Slade said to her.  
"Hey Slade you coming with us," the guy with blonde hair said. "The plan was to ask Eboney but she looks a little preoccupied," the blonde said to him.  
Slade walked over to Eboney and grabbed the gun from her.  
"We should have known you weren't good enough for the job," Slade said to her while picking up the bag and walking toward were the bad guys car was.  
"Well guys it was fun while it lasted, see you in a little bit," Slade said waving to them like nothing happened.  
They started the car and left leaving Cloe, Eboney, Brian, and Ved wondering what happened and what they were going to do with Jay. Everybody looked around scared to say anything, Cloe had no idea why the would want her. Ved and Eboney were scared that they might have lost a brother and a boyfriend, and Brian was left with a since of confusion…


	9. Then There Were Five

Then There Were Five…

Cloe, Eboney, Ved, and Brian waited in the waiting room of the hospital thinking about what just happened unaware of what was going to happen to their friend.

"What do you thinks going to happen to him," Brian asked everyone.

Nobody knew what to say so they just sat there waiting for the doctor.

"Hey does anybody want anything to eat or drink I'm going to the cafeteria," Cloe said to everybody.

"Get me a bag of chips," Brian said to his sister.

"I want a café mocha with a…" Eboney started to say but soon remembered she was in a hospital. "Just get me a coffee," she said to Cloe.

"What about you," Cloe said to her boyfriend.

"No I'm good but I need to talk to you," Ved said getting out of seat.

They walked to the lunchroom and got what everybody wanted Cloe got two coffees and a bag of chips.

"You wanna sit down and talk," Cloe asked Ved.

"Yeah," he said to her while sitting down in an empty chair.

"What the fuck happened back there at the beach because nobody's talking about it and I'm about to go crazy, and why the hell is Eboney doing still hanging with us she set us up and now we pretend she doesn't know anything," Ved said to her you could since he was angry by the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes.

"I knew something was up with Eboney but why would she set us up and then the big question is why do they want me," Cloe asked him.

"I don't know but what about Slade who are they working for," Ved asked Cloe.

"I'm sorry," Eboney said to them from behind.

Ved and Cloe turned around to see Eboney standing behind them with Brian by her side.

"You should be what the hell is happening and why do they want Cloe," Ved asked Eboney.

Eboney and Brian pulled a chair up from a different table and sat at the little table; Eboney grabbed her coffee and started to drink it.

"It wasn't suppose to happen like this not in a long shot," Eboney said to them.

"It was planned out everything the cab driver, the hotel, the schedule of events while we were in Honolulu, everything but somehow we screwed up," Eboney said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Eboney who are you working for," Brian said to her.

"I can't tell you," Eboney said to them.

"What the fuck do you mean you can't tell us you have the love of your life in this hospital and we don't know if he's okay or not and you can't tell us, that's fucked up Eboney and you know it," Ved said to her angry.

"Calm down Ved," Brian said to him.

"I'm sorry," Eboney said with her head down.

"Then tell us one thing," Cloe said to her.

Eboney looked up at her so called best friend.

"Why do they want me, you owe me at least that much," Cloe said to her.

Eboney took a sip of her coffee and looked Cloe in the eye.

"I was hired to kill you me and Slade, when you and Slade went in the room upstairs he was suppose to knock you unconscious and take you outside where I was waiting so I could give you to our boss, but he took to long so I had to grab Gel instead," Eboney said to them.

"Why do they want me," Cloe said to her.

"I don't know, we're not suppose to ask questions," Eboney said to her.

A doctor in a white outfit walked up to the four of them.

"You friend is lucky he can leave right away the bullet hit him in the arm just barely glided off but he did have to have stitches," the doctor told them.

"Can we see him," Eboney asked the doctor.

"Yes he's in room 218 you can take that elevator up there it's the first hallway on your right," the doctor said to them.

"Thanks," Cloe said to the doctor.

Everyone walked to Jay's room waiting to see there friend. Eboney was the first to walk into the room.

"Are we going to tell Jay," Cloe asked Ved.

"No don't do that it'll break his heart," Ved said to her.

Brian walked into the room followed by Ved and them Cloe.

"I thought you were dead," Brian said with a smile on his face.

"Me too," Jay said to him.

"So what are we going to do now," Jay said to everybody.

Everyone went quite nobody knew how to tell Jay or if they even should.

"What's wrong," Jay said to them.

Everyone looked at Eboney waiting to see if she was going to say anything. Jay looked at Eboney with a concerned look on his face.

"Eboney," Jay asked her.

"Baby, I'm sorry this is all my fault," Eboney said to him.

"What are you talking about," Jay asked her.

"Slade and I set you up it was all planned out since the beginning I was hired to kill Cloe me and Slade, I'm sorry," Eboney said with tears in her eyes.

Jay had a look of devastation on his face. Eboney went towards him to grab his hand but he pulled back.

"I don't know you," Jay said to Eboney.

"Jay" Eboney said him with a tear running down her face.

Jay sat up in his bed and stood up not even making eye contact with her.

"Do you know where they took the others," Jay asked out loud.

"No, we don't have any idea" Ved said to his brother.

"I do," Eboney said out loud but almost a whisper.

Jay turned around and everybody else looked at her, Eboney felt so small right then.

"Let me think you're going to take us there and then lead us into a trap all over again," Jay said to her showing no sympathy

"I'm sorry for what I did, I am but I know where they are," Eboney said to him.

"Why should we trust you now, after all this happened, you almost got Jay shot," Ved said to her.

"I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of and this is one of them but I need you to believe me right now I wish I could take it back, I wish I could take everything back but I can't, I'm sorry for what I did but I can't help what I have to do," Eboney said to them

"Where are they at," Jay asked her.

"There at the Plumeria Beach Café it's about 2 miles from here," Eboney said to them.

"Are they waiting for us," Ved asked Eboney.

"Yes," Eboney whispered to everyone.

"That's just great Eboney what are we suppose to do now charge into the café and say please Mr. sir can you please give us back are two friends don't worry about Cloe standing over there you don't want her," Ved said being sarcastic.

"Eboney what are we going to do," Jay asked her.

Eboney grabbed her bag and looked through it.

"Were going to get our friends back," Eboney said to them walking out the room followed by everybody else.

"Were crazy if we actually get away with this," Cloe said out loud.

"Were crazy if we die over this crap too," Eboney said to them.

They walked out the hospital and got into a nearby cab.

"Take us to the pier, please," Eboney said to the cab driver she was in the front seat.

"Eboney what the fuck are you doing," Jay said to her.

"Were going to get the SUV calm down," Eboney said to Jay.

"Don't fuck with us Eboney," Jay said to her.

"Like that wouldn't be hard," Eboney said to him with a smile on her face.

They pulled up to the SUV and Eboney paid for the fair. Everyone got out of the cab and stood over by the car.

"Let's go," Eboney said to them.

"We aren't going anywhere with you," Cloe said to her.

"Cloe," Eboney asked her friend.

"You can trust me," Eboney said to her.

"How can I trust somebody who was hired to kill me," Cloe said to her.

"She does have a point," Brian said.

"Shut up" Eboney and Cloe said at the same time.

"Women," Brian whispered over to Ved all he did was grin.

"So how long have you been pretending to be my friend," Cloe asked her.

"Cloe don't do this," Ved said to her.

"No Ved I want to know Eboney was suppose to be my best friend, this has to deal with your parents doesn't it," Cloe said loudly.

"Don't do this to me Cloe, don't" Eboney said to her.

"Why not you deserve it," Cloe said yelling at her.

"Cloe," Ved said to her.

Cloe turned to look at Ved and then everybody else. She didn't know what was going on she felt so betrayed she didn't know who to trust for all she knew Ved was hiding something right along with Eboney. It went silent Cloe kept looking back from Eboney to Ved to Jay to Brian we were all still dressed up in our outfits.

"Let's go," Ved said to everyone.

Everyone got into the car Eboney was driving, Jay was in the passenger seat, and Ved Cloe and Brian were sitting in the first row.

"Hey Brian look into my bag and grab a gun," Eboney said to him.

Brian opened the bag to see three guns he was shocked.

"Who do I give them too," Brian asked Eboney.

"Hand me one," Eboney said to him.

He handed her the gun while she was driving and she stuck it in jacket.

"Give Jay one and then the other too either you or Ved," She said to them.

Brian gave the gun to Jay and then Ved told him to take the other one.

"Hey we need to make a pit stop first what time is it," Brian said to Eboney.

"It's like 12:45 why," Eboney said still driving.

"Because I'm really hungry," Brian said to them.

Eboney and Jay turned around like are you crazy.

"Come on you guys know you're hungry too those chips did nothing for me," Brian said to them.

Eboney and Jay glanced at each other and shook there head. Brian was right everybody was hungry.

"Fine," Eboney said pulled into a Burger King.

Eboney parked the car and everybody got out, while heading to the entrance.

"We have to make this quick," Eboney said to them.

They waited in line for about 5 minutes.

"Hey Brian check it out it looks like somebody likes you," Ved said whispering in Brian's ear.

Brian looked over to his left and saw a girl with dark blackish hair and bright blue eyes.

She was looking at him with a smile on her face.

"Go talk to her," Ved said to him.

"Now," Brian asked him.

"Aint no time like the present," Jay said moving towards the two and putting his arms around them.

"Look I know where in some dip shit right now but Brian do us a favor before you die go talk to some girl," Jay said to them.

"And plus she's HOT," Jay said to them.

"Next," the cashier said to Eboney whose turn finally came.

"I want a double bacon cheeseburger with a coke," Brian said fast and started walking over to the girl.

"That's my boi," Jay and Ved said at the same time.

Brian looked back with a grin on his face, he sat down by the girl and she smiled.

"Hi my names Riley," she said to him.

"Brian so what are you doing here," he said to her.

She laughed at his comment, "Well it's a fast food restaurant maybe I came here to eat," she said to him.

Brian just smiled at what the girl said, "You from around here," he asked her.

"No I wish my parents made me and my sister go on this stupid class trip," she said eating a fry.

"You are me too," He said to her.

"Wait, you're the Brian that everybody said went missing with 10 other people," she said to him.

"What do you mean nine other people," he asked her.

"Well it's you, Slade, Cloe, Eboney, Patsy, Gel, Ved, Jay, and umm what's his name I forgot I'm not good with names," she said to him.

"Where's your sister at," Brian asked her.

"Wait what time is it," Riley asked him.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket there were almost 20 messages.

"It's 1:10," he said to her.

"It's what!" she said loudly "My brother and sister are going to kill me I'm late," she said and ran off.

"Wait I can't get your number," Brian yelled to her but she was already out the door.

Brian felt and arm on his shoulder.

"What did you say to the girl," Eboney said laughing at him along with everybody else.

"1:10," he said again.

Eboney started to run towards the car.

"Well shit, you too," he said getting up to run after her with everybody else.

Eboney got into the car and started the engine up everybody put there seat belts on.

"Eboney slow down why the rush," Cloe asked her taking a bit of her hamburger.

"If we don't get there by at least 3 and come up with a plan there getting on a plane and goodbye to Honolulu it was fun while it lasted," she said to them.

"So umm what is the plan," Cloe said to them.

"Okay since they want Cloe how about you stay outside and keep a look out and us four will go inside and get them out of there," Eboney said to them.

"Sounds like a plan I'll call the cops as soon as we get in there," Brian said to her.

"Okay," Eboney said to him, "Good idea"

They pulled up to the little restaurant everyone got out of the SUV except Ved and Cloe.

"I'm scared," Cloe said to him.

"Don't be, here," he said to her. He took off his necklace it was a gold chain it had a baseball bat and a mitt on it, he put it around her neck and kissed her gently on this lips.

"If anything happens to me I want you to know I love you," Cloe said to him with tears about to fall down her face.

"I love you too Clo," he said to her leaning in for a intense kiss that neither one of them wanted to pull away from in fears they might never see each other again.

Somebody knocked on the car window and they pulled away and got out of the car.

"Okay this is it Cloe over there by the window keep down so nobody will see you, the rest of you follow me," Eboney said to everyone.

Cloe and Ved made one last glance at each other neither of them were aware that the events that took place today would change their outlook on life again….


	10. Nobody Tells The Truth These Days

Nobody Tells The Truth These Days…

(might have a few errors i was in a rush)

Cloe crouched right beside the window scared to death of what was going to happen inside. Cloe heard some rustling going around just around the corner she could since somebody was walking toward her but she didn't know what to do. Cloe slowly started to ease herself up with the wall. She couldn't believe who she saw standing right in front of her.

"Patsy," Cloe asked her Cloe couldn't even move.

INSIDE

Eboney walked in first followed by Jay, Ved, and Brian.

"Is anybody in here," Ved said out loud you could hear the echo through out the building it was almost a warehouse.

A spotlight soon flashed on Gel she was tied up and also a handkerchief around her mouth. Brian ran up to Gel and untied her and also her mouth.

"It took you guys long enough," Gel said to them.

"Sorry we ran into a little problem," Brian said smiling at her.

Everybody ran over to Gel and Brian.

"It's Slade forget the whole Eboney thing they're going to kill you Eboney it was set up to were they would get rid of you and Cloe," Gel said to everybody.

"She's right you know," a guy said to them.

The lights turned on to where everybody could see everything.

"Eboney you were one of the best agents we had, but you had to fall in love," the guy with dark hair said to them.

There were at least 10 of them standing there in front of them.

"We aren't going to kill you that would be stupid, but we will give you a second chance along with all of you friends you have two choices we can kill you right now or either you can work with us just like these three kids have already done," he said to the motioning to three people.

"Riley, Carmen, and of coarse you know Slade," he said to them. Riley and Carmen were twins except Carmen had her natural blonde hair.

"You want to know something really funny around this time last year the same exact thing happened to them but you see there friend and dad chose for us kill them," a guy with blonde hair said to them.

"Why did they want you too kill them," Ved asked them.

"Because she and her father always wanted to do the right thing her father ended up telling the F.B.I and C.I.A and that's when all of you came into the picture," Slade said to them.

"But you see our friend who wanted to die had a sister and a brother who's so hot that was the complete opposite, which was my type of guy he knew what he wanted and he got it," Riley said to them smiling.

"Who is it," Brian asked her.

OUTSIDE

"Patsy, I thought you were dead" Cloe said to her.

"Nice to see you too," Patsy said to her.

"I thought you got shot," Cloe said to Patsy.

Patsy pulled a gun out from behind her it was stuck in her pants and then aimed it at Cloe.

"Patsy what are you doing," Cloe said to her.

"What the hell does it look like," Patsy said to her.

"Why are you going to kill me," Cloe asked Patsy.

"I would tell you but that's a long story and I don't have time," Patsy said to her.

"Wait let's talk about this, do you want to pray or…" Cloe said to her.

"Don't worry Cloe I'll tell Ved your dieing wish was for me to be with him," Patsy said to her.

Patsy pulled the trigger but nothing happened at all.

"Oh shit am I dead," Cloe said with her eyes closed.

"What the fuck," Patsy said looking at the gun.

Patsy threw the gun at Cloe but she ducked in time.

Patsy and Cloe got into a huge fight, Patsy was winning by a long shot until Cloe threw her against the wall and Patsy fell to the ground.

"You fucking bitch," Cloe said out loud.

Cloe walked over to pick the gun up and soon got an idea.

INSIDE

"So who is it," Brian asked again.

"Well I can't remember but I do know you all know her," Riley said to them.

"Riley who the fuck is it," Brian said yelling at her.

"Just tell them Riley," Carmen said to her twin sister.

"Well fine you always have to ruin everything it's…"

Cloe dragged Pasty in and threw her on the ground; she then aimed the gun at her.

"I swear to god I'm going to shoot her if I don't get answers," Cloe said yelling to everybody.

"Cloe, put the gun down," Ved said to his girlfriend.

"Oh shit I thought she got shoot," Brian said out loud.

"Are you fucking kidding me she tried to kill me how the hell do think I got the gun," Cloe said to them.

"I knew this bitch was crazy every since preschool," Carmen said out loud.

"Carmen what the hell are you doing here," Cloe asked her.

Carmen just smiled at Cloe "Got lost".

"Cloe don't worry about them put the gun down," Ved said to her calmly.

"Listen to him," the bad guy with dark hair said to him.

"Screw you I want to know why you want me," Cloe said to him.

"Is that it," The guy with blonde hair said to Cloe.

"Yes," Cloe said to him.

The guy with dark hair looked at Cloe and smiled.

"Put the gun down," he told her.

"Fuck you I'm not doing anything until you tell me who the fuck you are," Cloe said to the man.

"Cloe just put the gun down," Ved said to her.

"You can even give it to your little boyfriend if you want to," the man said to her.

Cloe handed the gun to Ved and looked at the man.

"Are you sure you want to know why we want you," the man said to her.

Cloe yanked the guy back from Ved and aimed it at the man.

"I am fucking sick and tired of this game tell me why the fuck you want me or I'll blow the shit out of you," Cloe said yelling to him.

He smiled back to her.

"Fine, the truth is I'm your father," he said to her.

Cloe started to laugh at his comment.

"That's really funny I have to give it up to you, you had me for a second, you my dad," Cloe said laughing at him.

"Star Wars is my favorite movie and everything but come on that lines so old come on I want the truth I can handle it," Cloe said to him with a smile on her face.

"It's the truth Clo," Eboney said to her.

Cloe looked over at Eboney and then back at her so called dad.

"What? How, and why do you want me dead if I'm your so called long lost daughter," Cloe said to them.

"My name is Joe Rodriguez I'm wanted for arrest in almost every country and I live a life of crime when your mother told me that she was pregnant with you I didn't know what to say I didn't want anybody to hurt you, if people found out you were my daughter they would have tried to kill you and that would be the last thing I wanted so I asked a good friend of mine to take you in and treat you like there own daughter, and that's what they did. I told them at soon as you turn seventeen to tell you the truth but I can see thatnever happened," he said to her.

"So Brian's not really my brother," she said to him.

Joe looked over at Brian and then back to Cloe.

"He was here to protect you he's your first cousin not brother," he said to his daughter.

Cloe looked at Brian with a sad look on her face.

"You lied to me," Cloe said holding back tears.

"It's not his fault," Cloe's dad said to her.

"So why do you want to kill me huh you still don't want people to know or something," Cloe said to him.

"Who said anything about killing you," Slade said to her.

"Well when somebody pulls a gun out on you, you kinda think they want to kill you," Cloe said to her.

"And plus Eboney said she was hired to kill me," Cloe said looking at Eboney but she was nowhere in site.

"Where did she go," Cloe said out loud.

"I'm right here," Eboney said holding a gun at Cloe's father.

"Eboney what are you doing," Cloe said to her.

"What does it look like I'm getting you back for what you did to Patsy," she said to him.

Joe started to laugh at her.

Riley kicked the gun out of Eboney's hand and then kicked her in the face. Eboney fell to the ground and tried to reach for the gun but Carmen shot at the gun Eboney was trying to get too. Eboney stood up but was met with Carmen's knee in her stomach for about four times. Carmen pushed Eboney to the ground where she laid there.

"So Cloe are you going to join us or just become another bored teenager trying to get into college," her father said to her.

"Don't do it Clo," Eboney said in pain.

Riley hurried up and kicked her in the stomach very hardly while Eboney yelled out in pain.

"Stop," Jay said to them running over to his girlfriend.

"So Cloe what's it going to be," her father asked again.

Cloe started to walk over to him but Ved jerked her back with his hand.

"Don't do it," Ved said to her.

"Why not it sounds like fun," she said to him.

"Ved stay out of it," Cloe's father said to him.

"Don't," Ved said to her.

A shot was fired at Ved.

"Get away from her Ved if she wants to join us let her," Slade said to him pointing the gun at him.

"And I won't miss next time," he said to him.

"Ved I've known you my entire life and I love you so much but he's my father and I want to get to know him," she said to him.

"Clo listen to me you don't want to do this, this isn't you," he said to her.

Patsy started to wake up and saw the gun lying on the floor.

"Ved I want to know the truth," she said to him.

"I'll help you find it," he said to her. "But not this way,"

"Ved I'll give you three seconds to back away from Cloe," Slade said to him still pointing the gun at him.

Patsy grabbed the gun and Jay looked at who she was aiming at.

"Cloe duck," Jay said to her but it was too late the fire went off.

Cloe started to fall towards the ground but was caught by Ved. Everybody soon started to run around in a panic. Slade shot Patsy because of what she just did and also did Brian. Ved laid her on the ground with him right by her side. Riley and Carmen ran over to help Ved. Gel just stood there not knowing what to do. Eboney was still on the ground with Jay; and Cloe's father and his back out were on the cell phone talking.

"She's losing a lot of blood," Carmen said trying to put pressure on the wound.

"Ved am I going to die," Cloe said whispering to him.

"Cloe don't talk just keep breathing," he said to her.

"Joe were going to need help," Riley said to him.

"We're already on it," he said still talking on his cell phone.

Cloe started to cough and soon started to spit blood up.

"Oh shit, she has internal bleeding, hurry up Joe," Carmen said to him.

Joe ran over to where Cloe laid, "They're on there way about 2 more minutes"

Three guys walked in with a stretcher and walked over to Joe and shook he's hand. They lifted Cloe up and put her on it and also put an oxygen mask on. They left the building and heading to there headquarter.

"Okay listen up," Joe said to everybody.

"Were going back to headquarters along with them I need Slade, Brian, Riley, and Carmen in the same car I'm going to be in. Then in the other car I want Eboney somebody help her to the clinic when we get there, then Jay, Ved and Gel," Joe said to them.

Everybody just stood there.

"Right now people," he said to them

"Wait what about Patsy," Gel said to everybody.

"She betrayed us come on," Brian said to her.

Everybody left the warehouse and got into the two cars he told them to get in they were followed by about 4 other cars.

First Car (Joe, Slade, Brian, Riley and Carmen)

"We can't trust Eboney anymore," Joe told them.

"But Cloe trust her we need her," Brian said trying to plead Eboney's case.

"Then why would she try to kill her," Joe asked.

"She only did because of Patsy she felt that what you did to Patsy and Ved's parents wasn't right," Riley said to him.

"Can we trust Ved and what about Jay I didn't know that Patsy had two brothers," he said to them.

"Jay will be loyal with anything he does," Carmen said to him.

"Ved's the same way but he might change, but it doesn't matter as long as Cloe joins," Slade said.

"Fine I guess we'll be adding some new members to force," Joe said to them.


	11. Almost Towards The End

Almost Towards The End…

If you're lost:  
1. Ved, Jay, and Patsy are brother and sister but Jay never knew about what his brother and sister did.  
2. Brian and Cloe are only 1st cousins nothing more  
3. People working with Cloe's dad still are Slade, Riley, Carmen, and Brian.  
4. Eboney and Patsy were working together to kill Cloe's dad Joe because of what he did to Patsy's sister and dad.  
5. Ved loves Cloe and Cloe loves him BUT Slade has had a crush on her every since they broke up.  
6. Patsy was acting like she had a crush on Ved (her brother) just to throw Cloe off.  
7. Eboney and Jay are still going out.  
8. Riley has a crush on Brian / while Carmen has a crush on Slade  
9. Gel also likes Brian

At Headquarters  
"Okay will somebody please fill me in because I am so lost right now," Gel said to Eboney, Jay, and Ved.

"Yeah me too," Jay said to everybody mainly looking at Eboney and Ved.

They were in a bed room right now on the 3rd floor of a building. It had two huge beds a walk in closet and its own bathroom. Eboney was sitting on the bed while Jay was in a chair. Gel was walking around the room and Ved was looking out the window.

"Remember the night mom and our step-dad died Jay," Ved said looking out the window the whole time.

"Yeah I spent the night at Mega's house because he was having a party," Jay said looking at his brother.

"More happened that night than we told the police," Ved said to him.

Gel came over and sat on the bed by Eboney listening to Ved's story.

"It was June 14 I'll always remember that night for the rest of my life me and Lana was watching the movie Speed, we were talking about stupid stuff you know how me and Lana were whenever we were together. Are parents were never home they were either out at cock-tail parties or either in Europe for a few weeks or doing some charity in Kenya. But this was the night we finally got to see them in about a month or two. Lana was the first to notice the headlights pull up in the driveway so she ran upstairs to get Patsy who was asleep. Patsy came downstairs followed by Lana and when we were about to open the front door we heard people arguing out side. I opened the door and started to walk towards the drive way and it sounded like there were more people than just two so I just thought hey we must have visitors. Lana was so excited to see mom and dad she was going to tell them she made the varsity dance team as a 8th grader which she was the first to ever do that. I was the first one and then Lana and Patsy followed behind us. The argument was pretty heated and then there were gunshots going off there were so many it sounded like the fourth of July. We saw two people run by in black outfits and they saw us also. I told Pasty and Lana to stay behind because I wanted to see if they were still alive. I walked around the corner and saw my parents lying on the driveway not even moving you couldn't even tell it was them because of all the shots their body took. Lana came running from behind me I grabbed her and held her close to me as she cried. Patsy fell to the ground crying also," Ved said to them he looked away from the window to see everybody looking at him in awe.

The door to the room flew open and in walked Riley and Carmen.

"Cloe's going to be fine it'll take her months to heal but she'll be okay," Carmen said to everybody.

"Can we see her," Ved asked her.

"No you can't she said she didn't want to talk to you," Riley said to him.

Everybody looked at Ved, he looked devastated.

"Well let me ask her myself," he said back to Riley already walking towards her.

"Don't think so all of you have to stay here and make a decision weather you want in or out," Carmen said to them.

"I want out," Ved said to the two of them.

"Me too," Jay said out loud.

"If Jay's out I'm out," Eboney said to the twins.

Everybody looked at Gel to see what she would say.

"What the hell I'm out too," Gel said still confused on the whole matter.

Riley and Carmen closed the door making sure nobody saw them.

"Okay listen don't be dumb this shit isn't worth losing your life over," Riley said to them.

"What who said anything about dying," Gel said to them.

"Look Cloe's automatically going to join without a doubt because of her dad she has no other choice," Carmen said to them.

"Ved I know Cloe would want you to be with her no matter what and if you join Jay will then Eboney and Gel will too," Carmen said to them.

"Say we did join what's in it for us," Gel said to her.

"You're mainly undercover doing high tech stuff that we'll train you for you can travel the world which is pretty fun to," Carmen said to them.

"Why don't you tell them the other side of it," Ved asked them.

"Yeah you make it sound like there going to camp and get to have a little bonfire and make smores tell them the bad stuff to, don't make a one sided argument but then again it was always like that," Eboney said looking at the twins but mainly Riley.

"Well Eboney lets get your side," Riley said pulling a chair up.

Riley sat down in the chair and Carmen stood right beside her.

"The floor is yours," Riley told her with a smug smile on her face.

"I signed up for this shit because of my sister Siva and her little boyfriend Ram they thought it would be a good idea because they were great at computers and new basically everything about it how to put viruses into computers and take them out stuff like that. I joined because I was screwing up in school so bad my sister thought it would be a good idea to take my mind off of school so I did. I became better at what I did breaking into top secrete buildings, getting information from the enemy who was really the good guys, stuff like that. I knew Patsy and Ved from school and when I found out the reason why they were really here me and Patsy came up with and idea to over throw Joe and this is how it turned out," Eboney said to them.

"If you want to join go head but you're working for the wrong people there the enemy," Eboney said to them.

"So what happens if we don't want to join," Jay asked them.

Riley looked up to Carmen and then back at Jay.

"Nothing," Riley said disappointed.

"What do you mean nothing we know too much what happened to what Joe said," Eboney asked the two of them.

"Turns out Cloe told him not to, said you were all her family, and she didn't want anything to happen to you," Riley told them.

Everybody looked around the room and didn't say anything.

"I want to see my girlfriend," Ved said to the twins.

"Sorry lover boy, you can't she doesn't want to see you but she said she'll talk to Jay if that makes a difference," Riley said looking at Jay.

Everybody looked at Jay and felt sorry for Ved because everybody knew how much he loved her.

"Jay when you go in there tell her I love her," Ved said to him.

"It wont mean anything if it comes from me," Jay said to his brother.

"Just do it," Ved said looking out the window.

Jay got out of the chair he was sitting in and followed Carmen who was already opening the door. Jay kissed Eboney on the forehead as he walked out of the room following Carmen. They walked in silence Carmen was never the talker her sister was. They got on an elevator and went to the 5th floor. Carmen got off the elevator and led Jay down a long corridor. But was soon stopped by Slade's interfering; when he walked right in front of the two of them.

"Hey babe what's up," Slade said putting his hands on Carmen's hips about to lean in for a kiss. Carmen pulled away and looked at Slade like he was stupid.

"What did I do this time," Slade said looking at her pissed off.

"I'm not your babe," Carmen said to him and walked passed him.

Slade jerked Carmen's arm to where he was facing her again, but was met with her hand across his face. Jay turned his head real quick to not laugh at what just happened and decided to stay out of this one. Slade looked at Carmen like he was about to hit her.

"What, you want to hit me? Well then hit me you think your so big and bad hit me!" Carmen said to him loudly which caught the attention of many people.

"Obviously it's that time of the month so when you get back in check come to my room because I don't play that fucking bullshit and don't you every get in my face again or I will hit you," Slade said breathing in Carmen's face which intimidated the hell out of her.

Slade walked away from the two of them and got into the elevator.

"Come on," Carmen said in a whisper.

Jay felt sorry for Carmen after witnessing what just happened.

"I have to go to my room just a second," she said to him pulling out a key from her pocket. She opened the door and went inside leaving Jay waiting on her. She came out with a black jacket on and put the hood over her head. She locked the door and put the key in her denim skirt. As she turned around Jay could see the tears about to pour out of her bright blue eyes.

"What the hell are you looking at," Carmen said trying to cover up what Jay could already see.

"Don't let him get to you," Jay said to her.

"I don't need your help," she said to him walking down the corridor and taking a right.

She stopped at a door and leaned against it looking at Jay.

"I've seen the way you look at her and kills me so much," Carmen said to him.

It caught Jay off guard he didn't know what she was talking about; he gave her a confused look.

"Your in love with her and everybody around you knows it, it kills me so much I want what you have I would do anything to get that, but no matter what I do I get stuck with somebody who only uses me or just hits me," Carmen said looking down the whole time she talked.

"I grew up with it my whole life you know me and Riley watched are mom get beat to death by our drunk dad and there was nothing we could do about it we kept yelling but all he did was throw us against the wall…I was 4," Carmen said with a tear running down her face.

Jay looked at Carmen and tilted her head up.

"You'll get what you're looking for just hold on to hope because that will never go away," Jay said to her.

Carmen wiped the tear from her cheek and found the key in her pocket and opened the door.

"Thanks," she said to Jay.

He nodded his head and walked into the room, Carmen closed the door behind Jay. Jay walked over to where Cloe laid she was asleep but he didn't want to wake her up so he took a sit beside her bed. He took her hand and held it in his but being the light sleeper Cloe was she instantly woke up.

"Jay," Cloe said looking at him.

Jay moved his chair a little closer to her while still holding her hand.

"Yeah," he said to her.

"How are things going out there," Cloe said very weakly.

"Fine why did you want me to come in here but not Ved," Jay asked her.

"I don't want Ved to see me like this I feel too vulnerable right now," Cloe said to him coughing.

"Ved doesn't care he loves you," Jay said to her.

"Don't Jay not now," she said to him.

"I need time right now," she said starting to cough again.

"Cloe my brother is in love with you he wants to talk to you," Jay said to her.

"I love him Jay I do, I love him so much but I'm not in love with him, I thought I was going to die and all I could think about was Ved and how much I love him," Cloe started to cough more.

"Give him this to himJay he'll know what it means," she said to him.

Cloe motioned for Jay to look in her other hand that she was holding on to. In her hand he found the necklace Ved gave her the one with the baseball bat and two mittens on it.

"I can't do this to my brother," Jay told her.

"Tell him I love him, Jay" Cloe said to him.

"You're going to break my brother's heart," Jay told her.

"It wasn't my intentions too I'm sorry just go Jay," she said to him.

Jay got out of his seat and kissed Cloe on the cheek and walked out of the room.

OUTSIDE

Jay walked out of headquarter walking towards the black SUV that Ved, Gel, and Eboney were already in. Ved got out of the car and looked at Jay and saw the look on his face. Jay stopped at where Ved stood and looked at his little brother. Jay reached his hand out to Ved and let the necklace drop into Ved's un-wanting hands.

"She said she wanted time," Jay said to him with disappointment in his voice.

Jay got into the car and closed the door behind him. Ved looked up at the building and just stared at it.

"Come on Ved you have a plane to catch," Carmen said to him inside the driver's seat. Ved turned around and looked at Carmen he took one last glance at the building and got into the passenger seat. Ved sat silently in the car for the whole drive home he felt lost and didn't know what to do. He finally thought to himself if she needed time he'd give it to her in hopes that Cloe would still love him…

The End

There will be a sequel that deals with them in college guaranteeing that it's going to be better than this! I'm starting on it right now

Thanks for the review!


End file.
